Question: How many significant figures does $0.0624000$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.0{624}000$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.0}{624}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0.0}{624000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 6.